


It’s cold

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Wholesome week [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, smp earth
Genre: Clue board game, Day two favorite treo, Ficlet, Gen, Hypothermia, ITS FLUFF I PROMISE, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Tommy gets stuck in the snow and Techno finds him.
Relationships: Platonic Sleepy Bois, nope
Series: Wholesome week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489
Comments: 26
Kudos: 557





	It’s cold

**Author's Note:**

> Day2: Sleepy Bois + Tommy (Disclaimer, if someone has hypothermia please bring them to a medical professional.)

Tommy shivers as he stands outside in the middle of the night, in the snow. It’s freezing and he’s just trying to get home. It was growing dark so he started the walk back home, unfortunately, it had started to snow and then it got dark fast.

With shaking hands Tommy pulls his communicator out. He accidentally clicks on Techno’s name and ends up calling him.

“Hello?” The deep voice of the pink-haired combatant mutters.

“O-oh H-ey Tech-no,” By this point, Tommy’s teeth are chattering so hard he can barely speak.

“Are you still outside?” Techno asks suddenly, very afraid for him.

A small squeak confirms this.

“I’m coming to get you. Don’t hang up, where are you?” The sounds of boots being hastily tugged on can be heard through the speaker.

“I'm on the bridge? Kinda where I blew a hole in it, I’m over there.”

The shivering has stopped and that sends a jolt of terror into Techno’s heart, “Tommy, whatever happens, keep your jacket on and keep moving. Don’t stop.”

A quiet ah-ha is the only response he receives. His heart starts to plummet. It only takes him three minutes to arrive where Tommy is but it feels like an eternity. 

Techno scoops Tommy up and carefully places him in the car. The temperature in the plane is still cold but nowhere near the freezing temperatures outside. In the five minutes, it takes to drive to his base Techno calls Philza and Wilbur telling them to throw some blankets in the dryer to warm it. Both are nervously fussing about doing different things. Philza is grabbing a pair of pajamas for the younger boy while Wilbur makes some Hot Chocolate. 

As Techno gently carries in Tommy they lay him down on the couch and get him into the dry clothes. The others carefully wrap him in warm blankets and place a warm compress on his chest. As he slowly warms up he regains consciousness and starts shivering. A wave of relief washes over them.

“Techno?” Tommy asks voice choppy with shivers.

“Yeah, it's me,” He answers sitting next to his brother, “Philza and Wilbur are here too.”

“Pogers,” is mumbled softly as he leans back into the soft couch.

A hand reaches download into his vision and hands him a mug filled with warm chocolate, “Drink that, it'll help,” Philza says, with a concerned smile. 

Tommy nods as he slowly drinks the warm liquid. Wilbur comes over and sits down next to him and pulls out a game. 

For the first time in a long time, the arctic empire is at peace. The quiet sounds of the Sleepy Bois and Tommy playing Clue last for a good few hours, until at last, they find... It was Colonel Mustard in the drawing-room with the rope. 

“It's always Mustard,” Wilbur mutters as he packs the game up. 

Surprisingly it's not Techno who won but Tommy, who grins as he wiggles down into his blankets.

The pink-haired man grins, “Well you did well Tommy.”

By this point, he’s starting to fall asleep surrounded by his family.

“Well, I should get going,” Wilbur says as he stands up only to get polled back down by Philza. 

“Yeah, no. You're staying. It's a whiteout out there your not going to be able to get home in this weather.”

Techno stands up and nods in agreement, “Tommy nearly died, your both staying here until the storm lets up.”

Wilbur stares blankly at Techno for a few moments before relenting, “Alright, I’ll stay.”

Philza grins, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all have enjoyed this.


End file.
